Mauraders Two point Oh
by Angel-of-Twilight13
Summary: ON HOLD AND REWRITING When a group of firstyears come to school and get there hands on a copy of The Mauraders Map, what kind of havoc can the bring?
1. Learning the Truth

HI EVERYBODY! This is my first HP fan fiction… So be gentle if you flame! All you have to do is point out my mistakes! Than I'll fix them honest! I want the majority of people who read this to like it! Any way… pairings are still unknown, even to me because who the main character falls for, is up to you!

Chapter One

Learning the Truth

It was a warm summer's night as Carmen sat on her bed near the small fire in the fireplace. Her night black hair reflected the dancing flames perfectly, her moon grey eyes transfixed by the yellow letter envelope held in her hands. Her grey cat, Merlin, sat net to her, his tail twitching every so often. She sat there quietly, still staring at the envelope. 'Should I open it?' Carmen thought. For the past 15 minutes she had sat there dumb struck after a brown owl had come through her open window and dropped a letter before steeling itself on one of her bedposts. On the front of the letter read in emerald green ink ; To Ms. C. Jamison, 65 Dentins Drive, the second largest bedroom.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwunp, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Jemison,

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Carmen's eyes grew wide as she realized what this would mean. "This…This just can't be real!" she said out loud. "It's impossible! How could I-"

"Be a witch?" finished Carmen's mom from the doorway. "I better explain." Ms. Jemison was a tall pretty woman, with waist length brown hair and green eyes. It was obvious that Carmen had gotten her fathers looks. Ms. Jamison came in and sat down on Carmen's bed next to her.

"Carmen, you know that I love you very much and I would never keep something from you unless I had a good reason. Well… You see, I have been keeping something from you. When I got married to your father, Kyle, he was hiding something from me. He was a wizard. He went to Hogwarts as well.

"He didn't tell me until after he proposed. And he said that he, now what did he say oh, it was 'Couldn't keep a secret from Nosy Nadia for long can I? Besides don't want you to get into something you don't know about!' he said. And he really thought I would back down and he would have to wipe my memory, but I still said yes. About three months latter we got married. When he came home from work he used to tell me all sorts of stories from his school days. Than four years after we got married you were born. We had planned on bring up as if you were a witch. But than… after your father died… I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world. So I went back to being a muggle. A muggle is someone who can't do magic." said Carmen's mom.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Carmen, who was taking this quite well.

"Well there was always the possibility you weren't a witch so I couldn't take that risk. But seeing as you are we will have to go to London first thing tomorrow to get your new school things." Carmen's mom stud up, grabbed a paper, pen, and the brown owl (you thought I forgot him didn't you?) and left the room leaving her dumbstruck daughter to sit there staring at the door.

What do you think? I had to change it because of some spelling errors. Moving on. I need YOU! Yes, YOU to tell me who Carmen should fall for. The choices are: Fred, Harry, or Ron. But if you have another idea, you have to tell me! Person with the most votes wins!


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I do own Carmen and Carmen's mom.

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

            The next morning Carmen got up two hours earlier then she normally would have, thus meaning she got up at 8:00 am instead of 10:00 am. She walked downstairs to the breakfast table to find her mom already there reading the news. She poured herself a bowl of Cheerios (it's the worldwide cereal!). As she ate it, she began to wonder if this was all some sort of joke. But if it was, who had set it up? True Carmen didn't really have any friends at school, but she didn't have enemies either. And her mom wouldn't do something like this.

'So it must be real.' thought Carmen. She looked at the newspaper's front cover, to find the pictures _were moving_!

            "EEEKKKK!" screeched Carmen as she watched the people in the pictures look up at the noise. "MOM, WHY ARE THEY MOVING?!" exclaimed Carmen.

            "Calm down, this is a wizarding newspaper. The pictures move and everything. I subscribed last night, they're really fast at getting your mail to you. And if I were you, I would try to expect the un-expected. Because today, we are going to get your new school things. Do you still have your letter?" said Mrs. Jemison, looking up to find Carmen nodding, but still looking shaken about the newspaper. "Good, look inside and there should be a list of things you need and your ticket onto the train. Don't lose them, all right? Come on, time we left, you'll need a lot of things." They stood up, cleared away the dishes and left for the heart of London, to the grimy pub known as the Leaky Cauldron.

            When the reached the pub, they found it already full, despite the fact that it was only 9' in the morning.

            "Excuse me," said Ms. Jemison, catching the attention of the bald innkeeper. "Would you please let us through to Diagon Alley? It's just that I have no wand and-"

"Say no more!" said the innkeeper with a toothless grin. He led them out to a small courtyard like place with a single trash can. "Watch closely," ha said. He whipped out a very old, very battered looking wand. He counted the bricks out loud, finally tapping the one that was three up and two across from the trashcan. It wriggled, and then slowly, the whole wall turned into an archway, big enough to fit an extremely tall man. Carmen and her mom walked through it while the old man went back to his tavern.

Diagon Alley was wonderful! There was everything imaginable! (I won't bother describing inn detail of what she did; just the basic stuff. You'll know what she did if you read HPSS) First they went to Gringotts, where Carmen got her own vault and she learned the simple rules of the wizarding money. Next, to Flourish and Blotts where she got all of her school books, plus _From Muggle to Wizard (learn everything you need to know about being a witch or wizard) _By Rachel Turkey (in honor of THE Cheese Turkey). It turned out to be a very interesting book. It had everything, from a summary of Quidditch, to the most famous candies (chocolate frogs). It also had a large section just on the history of wizards.

            After the book store, they got Carmen some robes, potion supplies, a telescope, and, at last, a wand. It only took a few minutes to find it, much to the displeasure of Mr. Ollivander. It was a cedar wand with a dragon heartstring core, 12 ½ inches. And although Carmen was to busy too notice, her mom got a few surprise items for her daughter. After that, Carmen got one last thing, a WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network (a.k.a. wizard's radio)). It looked pretty old. The thing was about the 5 inches by 8 inches and 4 inches in depth. It was a dark green, with a circular speaker, and those yellow bars across it and a black handle. It had all sort of channel things. But by far Carmen thought that the Quidditch station was the best. It pretty much like lessening to baseball on the radio, but Quidditch is MUCH better.

            In fact, when they got home at 5:00 pm she was still listening to it, cheering for the Holyhead Harpies, who were (at the moment) losing by 20 points. However, the Holyhead seeker caught the snitch, thus winning 200 to 70. In less then one day, she had found her team. Wow that was fast. Moving on!

            The next few weeks passed quickly. Before she knew it, it was the day before September the first, and all most time to go to Hogwarts. After Carmen had packed her things into her trunk and gone to bed, her mother came in and packed a few more items into her daughter's trunk, hoping Carmen would like them.

            The next morning flew by and before Carmen knew it, she was at the train station. She took out her ticket and looked at it.

'9 ¾? What kind of platform is that?' Carmen thought to herself. 'A good one' replied the voice on her head that manly quoted stuff. She looked around, trying to find the platform, but she couldn't. However, her mother pushed her in the small of the back, forcing her to keep going so she was in between platforms nine and ten. Then her mom did something most people would laugh at. She pushed her into the barrier on purpose, so Carmen fell right into platform 9 ¾ where the sparkling train sat, with ten minutes to spare until departure.

            And "Wow," was all she could say.

IMPORTANT: Congratulations and thanks to LiLPyroChik298, miz greenleaf, MyOwnLittleWorld, aneleyes53, and Crookykanks 'cause all of you have helped my story in some small way! Whether it was agreeing to be my beta, allowing me to use an idea of there's, giving me ideas in general, or just saying how much you liked it. So in honor of that, YOU ALL GET TO BE IN MY STORY!!!! Please e-mail or review the name, description, way you act, pet, favorite animal (it's a surprise), house (one with most votes win), Quidditch team (if you don't know any e-mail me), and person who you'd like to fall for and then YOU'RE IN!! Well, if you want to… READ AND REVIEW IS ALL I HAVE LEFT TO SAY! (Optional: your wand if you know one if you don't one will be provided)


	3. Hogwarts Train

Ok, disclaimer: If I owned HP, shouldn't I be super rich? WELL I'M NOT!!! So I obviously don't own HP. And I'm sorry it took so long to update, please don't hurt me! Also, I need people to be in the story! Yes, it's very possible you readers can get in it do to the lack of them. I need:

3 Ravenclaws (my house thus main characters)

2 people to be in Hufflepuff

4 people to be in Slytheirn and hate the new Maurders guts

3 people to be in Gryffindor

If you do want to do so e-mail me with the part you want and to following info:

Wand (if you don't know one will be provided)

If muggleborn

If not, what's your team (if you don't know one will be provided.)

Favorite three animals

Name

Description

Favorite class

Don't worry if you don't get the part you wanted, there'll probably be more spots latter! In fact it's almost guaranteed.

Chapter Three

The Hogwarts Express

            After saying goodbye to her mom (she had to leave so she could be on time for work) Carmen boarded the train with her trunk, Merlin in a basket, and a sad heart. How was she going to make friends? She never had friends before, at lest not really close friends. They were more like, acquaintances if you will. Merlin meowed loudly to the other cats. Ignoring him, she heaved her heavy trunk onto the train and rolled it down the corridor until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She went inside and closed the door behind her. She let Merlin out, before opening her trunk and getting out _Muggle to Magic_, sat down at the seat closet to the window, and continued reading about the history of Quidditch. Within a few minutes however, a girl walked in.   "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? There's nowhere else to sit on the train." She asked. She was the average height, with light brown hair, moss green eyes, and a lot of freckles while a tawny owl sat on her shoulder. Carmen nodded and she dragged in her stuff and seated herself as far as possible from Carmen, but that was fine with her. Next thing they knew the train was speeding off towards Hogwarts. Out of the corner of her eye, she was pretty sure she saw a boy with red hair look in before moving on (A/N: if your all brain dead right now, that was Ron).

            Although Carmen really wanted to talk with the other girls, she knew she couldn't. They seemed to be were the kind of people who were in a group and stayed there, no one in, no one out. It just stayed. So she wasn't going to make herself their friends. Suddenly Merlin jumped into her lap, so Carmen started to pet him absentmindedly.

            "What kind of cat is that?" asked the girl, trying to make a stab at conversation.

            "Hmm? Oh, he's a Himalayan, why?" asked Carmen.

            "Just curios." she said.

"What's that you're reading?" she asked.

"_Muggle to Magic,_ I was raised as a muggle." replied Carmen smoothly.

"So you don't know any Quidditch teams?" said the girl, her eyes wide with shock.

"Well, I do. I got a WWN when I got all my school stuff.

"Do you have it? 'Cause the Appleby Arrows are playing today." She said happily. "I don't think I've introduced myself yet have I? I'm Laurie Connelly"

There was a pause; obviously she expected Carmen to introduce herself.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Carmen. And yes I do have it, let me get it out." She said before getting her trunk down and fishing it out. Within the next half hour they were talking and listening to music and Quidditch, not to mention arguing which team was the best. Once or twice a boy came in asking if they had seen his toad, only to find out they hadn't. (A/N: Yes I know that's what happened to Harry and Ron but Neville probably asked everyone he could. I'm trying to keep as much to the book as possible. At least I'll try at the beginning. -)

When the train seemed to be slowing down, they changed into their robes. They were just about to grab there stuff when a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Carmen looked around, hoping she wasn't the only nervous one. She smiled faintly when she realized she wasn't the only one. Everyone out in the corridor looked nervous, the first years anyway. Carmen and Laurie exited the train as a huge man was yelling for all the first years. They walked up there and got bumped into a lot.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!" the man boomed. The followed him down a path way until they saw it. It was beautiful, with windows like little fireflies. There was a huge lake below it, dark and massive, like a shadow. When the reached the lake, the giant called out again telling everyone to get into the boats with no more then four to a boat. They scrambled into the boat and Carmen got really wet because she tripped and fell but first into the water. Isn't that great? Next thing the first years knew they were being lead into the castle by some lady who looked like she would give you detention as soon as look at you. And through the double doors they went into a sea of pointed black hats.


End file.
